Love is blind
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Rose,Reinette and Belino deal with three women from Reinette and Belino's time. Who don't like Rose,Reinette or Belino. The girls team together to go against the other three. TenRose ReinetteGiacomo BelinoRocco. RoseReinetteBelino TenGiacomoRocco friends
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Doctor who or Casanova. They belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I do own the plot and any other characters you may not recognise.**

Love is blind

Rose and the Doctor along with their latest travelling companion, none other then Mickey Smith, they had landed on what seemed to be a deserted space ship.

They had recently been in London, at a local school, where large bat like creatures known as the Krillitanes had been eating and brain washing the students.

And if travelling with the Doctor was not strange enough, Rose was now getting used to having the knowledge of the entire universe at her grasp. She was getting used to being able to feel the Earth and the other planets rotate.

She had stopped expecting to look in the mirror and see hazel brown eyes and jaw length bleached blond hair, whenever she looked at her reflection. She now saw an elbow length glossy brunette with startling baby blue eyes staring back at her. And instead of her usual pale complexion, she now had a lovely sun kissed glow.

She was becoming more accustomed to smiling, revealing bright white and perfectly straight teeth. She now had a smile and a body to put a model to shame, with all of her beautiful and sensual curves.

She was taller and as the saying went legs up to her arse. The Doctor no longer had to look down upon her; there was merely a few inches difference in their height.

She was also becoming accustomed to speaking with a Northern accent similar to the ninth Doctor's; instead of the London cockney accent the Doctor was now sporting.

But above all she was still getting used to the double beat in her chest, the double beat of her twin hearts. Yes Rose Tyler was a Time Lady. She was no longer human, due to the TARDIS having to save her life after she had taken the Time vortex into her self on the game station, satellite five.

The Doctor had unfortunately not been quick enough, he had removed the vortex from her far too late, for her to remain human and survive. Even as the TARDIS had worked to rearranged Rose's DNA to resemble the Doctor' and other physical and internal organs, the vortex had been burning her from the inside out.

Moments after Rose had seen the Doctor regenerate she had gone and followed his example by doing exactly the same. Both the Doctor and Rose had been horrified, no one more so then Rose. She was now an alien, and was going to end up out living her mother and Mickey by three life times.

The TARDIS had given her three regenerations to match the Doctor's remaining regenerations. Anymore then that then she would not have been able to cope.

The Doctor unfortunately had discovered Rose had gained a rather nasty and unpredictable streak from her regeneration, when provoked. It was something the Doctor was not quick to repeat again if he could help it, any time soon. It had more then surprised him. In truth it made him cringe knowing she could and would reap hell upon the poor bastard who crossed her ever.

Mickey Smith was the likely candidate. Of late whatever the dark skinned man did would rile Rose. She had no problems with him being on board the TARDIS. It was just sometimes he was far too clingy. And he constantly accused her of being in love with and shagging the Doctor.

But in truth she had loved his ninth self, but with his tenth, he clearly did not feel that way, and she wasn't all that sure that she felt the same either. In truth known to everyone except for themselves, that they were still very much in love with each other, but were far too stubborn to admit to it after the regeneration.

She was now the second most intelligent being in the universe after the Doctor of course. Her knowledge was close to the perfect match for the Doctor's. Conversations were never dual that was for sure. She could keep up and argue with him like no other could, she was his equal, maybe not in age and experience, but every where else where it counted.

Secretly the Doctor loved that. He was able to now truly share his world with Rose unrestricted. Only one thing bothered him. The fact he was yet to find his life and bond mate. Then of course there was the entire matter of letting Rose know, that she to also needed to find a life and bond mate of her own, it was a must.

Mickey Smith, he was jealous of the relationship both Rose and the Doctor shared. Rose kept insisting she did not feel the same for this Doctor like she had his previous self.

But Mickey he could see the lingering looks the Doctor gave Rose when he thought no one was looking. Obviously Rose hadn't seen it, or she was ignoring it.

Mickey thought Rose had never looked more stunningly beautiful. She looked like a goddess. And now in a way she was just that. The fact she was now an alien with two hearts and was going to out live both he and her mother by three life times. And she was now sporting an accent to match the previous Doctor's; it did not sit well with him.

To say Jackie had been displeased would have been a define understatement if there ever was one. She had been furious. She had slapped the Doctor and had fumed and screamed blue bloody murder at him.

The fact her daughter now had control over all time and could feel the rotation of the planets, it terrified Jackie Tyler to no end. The fact her baby girl was now an alien with two hearts and was going to out live her by three life times nearly broke Jackie.

She had been floored when she had seen her daughter, with her flowing brunette hair and startling baby blue eyes and sun kissed skin. She was close to the Doctor's height by a few mere inches. She now had a body to rival any top leading model, with legs up to her arse. She was thankful her facial features had remained the same.

But the one thing that had really rattled her was the sound of an accent like the previous Doctor's, flowing out of her Rose's mouth, as if it were second nature or she was born with said accent. Both Mickey and Jackie had been stunned stupid when Rose revealed she could read their thoughts and look into their minds if she truly concentrated.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Doctor who or Casanova. They belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I do own the plot and any other characters you may not recognise.**

Love is blind

Mean while Rose and the Doctor were exploring the ship, whilst Mickey looked on in awe at the sight of the large fifty first century ship. A ship and on his first trip in the TARDIS, what were the odds?

Rose used her new keen eye sight and hearing to look around for anything suspicious. She would be ready for it if there was. The days where Rose Tyler was caught off guard constantly were well and truly over, no one would ever take her for a fool and a stupid simple ape ever again.

They continued to walk on for sometime, until Rose stopped in her tracks, causing the Doctor to nearly slam right into her. He frowned and asked "what on Earth is the matter with you Rose? Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

Rose replied dryly "tell me Doctor, it is usually considered normal for a seventeenth century fire place to be based inside of a fifty first century space ship, and an abandoned space ship at that?" The Doctor's frown deepened as he took in the sight of the fully lit eighteenth century fire place. No it was not normal, and Rose knew it as well. She just insisted upon being sarcastic.

He gave her a look and took out his glasses and put them on before taking his sonic screwdriver, in order to examine the fire place to see if it were genuine or a mere hologram. "Not a hologram" he commented to him self.

He continued to examine it closely while Rose and Mickey looked around. "Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there" the Doctor revealed.

Rose bent down to get a closer look. She looked inside the actual fire place, whilst the Doctor was examining the finely carved detail on the varnished wood. Rose gasped and tapped the Doctor on the shoulder and said "Doctor. Look. There is a little girl looking out at us."

The Doctor looked to where Rose gestured and sure enough there was a little blond haired girl dressed in a night gown, looking out at Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor smiled gently at the little girl and said in his usual cheery fashion "hello" the little girl replied uncertainty "hello."

The Doctor asked "and what is your name?" she replied "Reinette." The Doctor smiled and nodded before asking gently and encouragingly. "Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" Reinette eyed him a little suspiciously as she replied "in my bedroom."

The Doctor added "And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" Reinette looked at him strangely as she replied "Paris, of course." The Doctor nodded "ah, of course Paris. Why didn't I think of that?" Reinette frowned slightly as she asked "Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

The Doctor thought quickly not wanting to make Reinette anymore suspicious then she already was. "Oh, it's just a routine, fire check, nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about at all." He added "now can you tell me what year it is Reinette?" Reinette looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty seven" was her reply.

The Doctor nodded and grinned. "Right, lovely, one of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night!  
"Goodnight Monsieur" Reinette replied before going out of view.

The Doctor stood, frowning thoughtfully as he removed his glasses and replaced them in the breast pocket of his jacket. "You said this was the fifty-first century." The Doctor replied "it is Mickey. This was not supposed to be here."

Rose added "oh honestly Mickey you heard what he said this ship is generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. And that has the potential to cause a shit load of chaos." The Doctor nodded and added "I think we just found the hole, must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

Mickey he frowned "a what?" Rose laughed "There is no such thing. Don't be so gullible Mickey. He made it up. He just couldn't bring him self to say magical door." Mickey glared at her. He huffed when she didn't even bat a mere eye lid. The Doctor sighed and had to hide a grin. Rose could really be a bitch without realising it.

Mickey snarked "how would you know weather there is such a thing or not? You're not the expert he is." The Doctor cleared his throat and told Mickey "actually she is right and does know exactly what she is talking about. Her knowledge is almost compatible with my own."

Mickey paled while Rose shot him a dirty look before saying. "Well, at least we now know what all that power is being used for." She added "so they whoever they are, are using a shit load of power to open a sort of gateway between that fire place and Reinette's bedroom in the seventeenth century Paris."

The Doctor nodded "yep, that's about it." He sighed "I'm gonna go and have another look at that fire place. Don't go any where; we don't need you getting lost on this ship." Rose shot the Doctor a look, making him wince. Rose really was capable of making someone feel like they were going to shrivel up and die, from just a mere look from her intense blue eyes.

The Doctor leaned against the fire and exclaimed "Gotcha!" when the section of the wall began to rotate. Rose exclaimed startled "Doctor!"


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Doctor who or Casanova. They belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I do own the plot and any other characters you may not recognise.**

Love is blind

Once the fireplace had finished turning, the Doctor found himself standing in a dark and shadowy bedroom, where a young Reinette was asleep.

The ticking of a clock could be heard as the Doctor wandered towards the window. A Paris skyline could be seen, it is snowing. The Paris skyline looked truly beautiful, as it snowed. It looked like scenery from out of a snow globe, people bought as gifts.

The Doctor heard the neighing of a horse. The Doctor turned around sensing Reinette was no longer asleep. Reinette's eyes snap open to see the silhouette of the Doctor at the window. She sat up, just as the Doctor turned around to face her.

"It's okay! Don't scream! It's me, it's the fireplace man. Look." He slowly walked towards her bed so as not to startle her anymore so then he already had. He took out his sonic screwdriver and lit a candle near her bed, so that she could see him, and hopefully be less afraid of his presence in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

"We were talking, just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace. Remember?" Reinette frowned "but Monsieur that was weeks ago, perhaps even months." The Doctor frowned and scratched behind his ear, and replied "really? Oh, now that is rather quite unexpected."

He turned and walked back over to the fire place and tapped his fist against the wooden panel. He frowned "hmm, must be a loose connection, you need to get a man in to look at that." Reinette asked "Monsieur who are you? And why are you in my bedroom?" The Doctor didn't reply. His attention had been captured by the clock on the mantle He took his glasses out and put them on, before looking at the clock closer.

The Clock was broken; the glass had been cracked, and no longer ticked. But if the clock in question no longer ticked, then what exactly was ticking then? The Doctor's mouth opened then closed then opened once more. There was a slight look of fear upon his handsome face, as the sound of ticking became more prominent once more.

Reinette looked sceptical as she asked "you're scared of a broken clock?" The Doctor shifted, he was clearly tense as he replied. "Just a bit scared, yeah, just a little tiny bit, cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room" he trailed off as he walked towards the window to check behind the curtain.

The Doctor slowly walked towards Reinette, his voice slow and quite. "Cause you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big, Six feet, I'd say, Size of a man." He walked towards the bed, thinking out aloud as he went.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticks and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do; break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?" He paused in thought before finishing. "You might start to wonder if you're really alone."

Reinette began to look around, she was clearly afraid. The Doctor slowly walked the rest of the way towards her. He crouched down and told her "Stay on the bed, right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge. And whatever you do, don't make a sound."

Reinette shivered in fear as the Doctor lifted the bottom of her blanket and looked under the bed, taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket in the process, and switching it on. He shined the blue light under the bed. His eyes widened as he was thrown backwards from the bed, after someone or something smacked him.

Reinette gasped, her eyes wide in fear as she watched the Doctor being thrown backwards. The Doctor remained crouching as he spotted a pair of feet on the other side of the bed. He looked up at Reinette with wide eyes and told her quietly and slowly. "Reinette, I need you to stay still and remain quite. Whatever you do, do not look around."

A figure was standing on other side of the bed, wearing a creepy looking clown like mask, and the typical aristocratic French fashion. It was leering down at Reinette, who looked terrified. The Doctor said "stay still Reinette and don't look around. Stay exactly where you are in less I tell you to do other wise."

The Doctor then looked up, eyeing the unknown creature in front of him. He continued to glance at the creature then a Reinette, before looking dismayed. He bent down and grasped Reinette's head between his hands, staring intently into her eyes with a disturbed expression before looking back at the figure.

He spat at the figure in shock and disgust "you've been scanning her, but for what? What could you possibly want from an innocent little girl? What it is that she has that you want?" He asked incredulously as he looked into her eyes one more time. "What could you possibly want from this little girl; that you would travel across two galaxies and hundreds of years, and for what, to scan a child's brain?"

He shook his head and finished "what could be so important that you have risked blowing a hole in the entire universe? What is it about this one little girl; that would have you willing to cause such catastrophic chaos?"

Reinette asked "it wants me? I don't understand." She looked at the figure without even flinching. The Doctor had to admire her for that. Most would have been completely and utterly disturbed, by the clown like mask especially.

She asked the figure "you want me? But why?" the figure replied "Not yet. You are incomplete." The Doctor frowned and asked "what by Rassilon do you mean she is incomplete?"

The figure refused to answer, causing the Doctor to become irritated and raise his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the figure and spitting out between clenched teeth. "If you can answer and speak to her, then you can show me the same courtesy. Or are you just plain rude and ignorant?" The Doctor bristled as he was yet again ignored by the figure.

He switched on the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the figure and demanded "tell me, what do you want with this child; that you would risk punching a hole in the universe with the vast and dangerous amounts of power you've been using?"

The figured advanced upon the Doctor, unleashing a sharp and deadly weapon resembling a spike edged knife. Said weapon was held up close to the Doctor's face. The Doctor quickly dodged the weapon as the figure continued to follow him, its movement's jerky. Reinette called out "oh. Please be careful Monsieur."

The Doctor replied as the Clockwork man continued to pursue him "don't worry Reinette, this is just a nightmare." He jumped back as the Clockwork man lunged at him. It missed the Doctor, and the weapon it was threatening the Doctor with ended up embedded in the wood of the fire place. Reinette watched on in horror.

The Doctor quipped as he turned the fire place "even monsters that hide under your bed have nightmares, don't you monster?" the Doctor asked the Clockwork man. Reinette asked him "what do monsters have nightmares about?" The Doctor called out as he disappeared behind the fire place, taking the Clockwork man with him "me ha."

Reinette smiled as the Doctor disappeared with the Clockwork man, still trying to dislodge the weapon from out of the wood work of the fire place.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Doctor who or Casanova. They belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I do own the plot and any other characters you may not recognise.**

Love is blind

Rose, she was pissed, she was beyond pissed off, and she did not in the least appreciate the Doctor gallivanting off by him self, to god knows where. Rose was no longer in love with the Doctor, or so she told her self and others. That loved had died with the ninth Doctor. But just because she did not have the same feelings for this Doctor, it did not mean that she still didn't care or worry about him.

She hoped he hadn't gotten into trouble again; trouble seemed to follow the Doctor around, attracted to him like a moth was to a flame. Rose snorted at her thoughts, but knowing it was simply the truth. Rose turned when she sensed the Doctor, sensed another Time Lord. Naturally the only other Time Lord besides the Doctor was her self.

"Doctor" Rose exclaimed when she saw not only had he managed to return, he had also brought someone with him, or to be more precise a thing that resembled a man in the typical aristocratic French fashion with a creepy looking clown mask.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be ticking. It also seemed to be trying to dislodge a wickedly sharp and deadly looking spike edged knife from out of the wood work of the fire place. She and Mickey watched as the Doctor ran towards a wall, and took down what appeared to be a large kind of gun.

He took said gun using it to spray ice at the Clockwork man. It convulsed in a last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely. Appreciatively Mickey exclaimed "excellent, ice gun" The Doctor calmly threw the gun to Rose and said "it's a fire extinguisher, use it, there is bound to be more then one of those ticking creatures around this ship."

He added "I'm certain they, whoever or whatever they are, are responsible for the power flowing within this ship. But what they're using said power for, is something I'm still trying to figure out."

Rose eyed the extinguisher then the Clockwork man and finally commented "so I take it, those ticking abominations are responsible for the vast amounts power flowing within this ship, and said power is what opened the gateway between the fire place and this ship?"

The Doctor nodded "exactly. But I have no idea why they would create the gateway, only that it involves Reinette somehow. I'm still in the process of figuring out what they are wanting from her."

Rose frowned "what do you mean want from her? Did this abomination do something to that Child? Because I'm telling you no young and innocent child should be subjected to walking and ticking abominations like that" she gestured to the frozen Clockwork man.

The Doctor had to hide a smile. Rose was extremely loyal and protective of what she believed in. She was even fiercer now since she regenerated. Rose had a heart of gold, and a shit load of compassion, except for those who chose to torment innocents and weaker individuals.

The Doctor replied "it had been scanning her brain. It had travelled across two galaxies and hundreds of years to scan the brain of a child, but why? That is what I'm interested in finding out." Rose was appalled "why on Earth would they want or feel the need to scan a child's brain?" And to everyone shock and the Doctor's annoyance the clockwork man answered "she is not ready."

The Doctor frowned and said "Rose I don't wannna alarm you, but that working and ticking abomination as she referred to it as, wouldn't answer me when I tried asking it questions, and you didn't even ask it anything. It only answered Reinette when she directly asked it a question."

It was now Rose's turn to frown she looked thoughtful before turning to the clockwork man and asking "why answer me and Reinette, but not the Doctor?" The clockwork man replied "you and she are the same, he is not." Rose frowned and replied "what do you mean she and I are the same?" The clockwork man merely repeated "you and she are the same."

Rose sighed in annoyance and commented "yeah I got that. Well, ok now that is officially annoying. I hate it when someone repeats themselves over and over again without being asked to. Hell I even hate repeating my self."

Mickey frowned "since when have you had a problem with either you or someone else repeating them selves?" Rose replied with all certainty "like since now actually." She raised an eye brow at the Doctor in a silent question."

The Doctor sighed and nodded knowingly "I'm guessing you've just discovered a new personality quirk due to the regeneration it seems. You'll continue to discover new and different quirks and mannerisms as you go along for a while; don't worry about it, it will soon pass and you'll soon settle."

Mickey asked "anyway. So why is it dressed like that?" The Doctor replied as he walked over to the clockwork droid "a field trip to France, some kind of basic camouflage protocol - nice needlework, shame about the face."

The Doctor looked thoughtful before removing the wig. He exclaimed in delight "oh you are beautiful, gorgeous even. No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart - and, by the way, count those - it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you."

The Doctor put on his glasses to get a closer look as Rose and Mickey came closer to also examine the inner workings of the clockwork man. The Doctor studied the actual droid without the wig to cover and conceal what was truly underneath. It was an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg shape.

The Doctor commented offhandedly with a smirk "but you know what, that won't stop me, no not at all." The droid creaked back into life and teleported away, as if it sensed what the Doctor was just itching to do to it.

Rose and Mickey blinked and looked around, and the Doctor stuffed the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket, walking swiftly back to the fireplace and preparing to go back to the other side.

Mickey asked "so where did it go?" the Doctor replied "Short range teleport, can't have got far, could still be on board." Rose nodded and added "and I take it you're going back behind the fire place, and your also going to insist that I and Mickey don't go looking for it, aren't you?"

The Doctor nodded and smirked "yes I am Rose. You'll regenerate; Mickey won't if anything lethal should occur, thank you very much. Mickey is a lot more fragile then you are." Rose grumbled something under her breath before smirking and placed a shield over her thoughts, causing the Doctor to scowl and silently curse, seeing as she putting up a shield had prevented him from reading her thoughts and finding out what she was planning as soon as he was out of sight and ear shot.

As soon as the Doctor had disappeared behind the fire place Rose's smirk grew wider and positively devious as she looked down at the fire extinguisher, weighing it up in her hands. She then turned to Mickey, who shook his head as it suddenly dawned on him what Rose was planning."

"He said not to go looking for it. I'm pretty damn certain that was exactly what he said" Mickey commented. Rose smirked and said mock seriously "yeah he did didn't he, and." Mickey grinned and shook his head before grabbing the other fire extinguisher off of the wall where the Doctor had gotten the other one from. Rose laughingly said "ah now you're getting it."

They both exited the room, carrying their fire extinguishers.


	5. Change of plot not a chapter Sorry

**_I have decided to change the plot. Instead of having the Doctor in a relationship with Reinette and they being attracted to each other, I have them as friends. And instead of using Giacomo as a jealousy tactic, I'm using him as a friend for Rose and a love interest for Reinette._**

**_Rose, Reinette and Belino will become close friends, as they have to work together when three women of court decided they don't like Rose, Reinette and Belino, and make a play for The Doctor and Giacomo and Rocco. I also have an idea, what if when the clockwork man had said to Rose 'You are compatible?' What if he meant Rose and Reinette were one in the same. That when Rose regenerated some where in the past Reinette had been dieing and she had died at the same time Rose had been regenerating in the future. Meaning Reinette's inner essence entered Rose's body, giving her Reinette's memories and her knowledge, and parts of her personality, but not exactly as her reincarnation._**

**_Belino and Rocco will also be in this story as well._**

**_Parings will be Rose/Ten Reinette/Giacomo Belino/Rocco Rose/Reinette/Belino friendship Ten/Giacomo/Rocco friendship_**

**_I prefer this idea over a jealous Rose and a lusting fool of a Doctor._**


	6. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Doctor who or Casanova. They belong to Russell T Davis and the BBC. I do own the plot and any other characters you may not recognise.**

**_AN: Reinette will not kiss the Doctor. Their relationship will not be of a romantic nature I decided to change how I was originally going to write this. Sorry to those of you who were hopping other wise?_**

Love is blind

The Doctor re-entered the same room he had just left only minutes before. But in fact it at been a sight longer then a few minutes that had passed, as the Doctor was about to learn.

The Doctor looked around it appeared that it was day time. Perhaps he had been gone more then a few minutes, maybe hours in fact.

The Doctor called out "Reinette I'm just checking to see if you ok." He idly brushed his fingers against the strings of a harp, as a beautiful young woman entered. He did not notice her until she cleared her throat. The Doctor looked up obviously not recognise the beautiful woman standing in front of him. But she definitely recognised him.

The Doctor spoke nervously to the point he was stuttering "Oh hello." He was obviously not unaffected by the sight of her. He mentally cursed. He was a Time Lord. Why by Rassilon was she affecting him in such a manner?

He removed his glasses and stuttered "Um, I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long." Suddenly a woman's voice can be heard calling out "Reinette! We are ready to go."

The woman who the Doctor was eyeing in wonder called back "go to the carriages mother, I shall join you there." The Doctor smiled in wondered. He marvelled as he realised who exactly the beautiful woman was. He can't believe it. By Rassilon how long had he been gone?"

Reinette commented teasingly. "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

The Doctor continued to stare and said one word, but it was filled with such amazement "Reinette!" Reinette smiled knowingly. Knowing how she must appear to him compared to the little girl he had seen only a matter of minutes ago to him, but so many years to her.

She stepped forwards to wards him. The Doctor swallowed nervously and commented "goodness how you've grown" he looked her up and down as he eyed her nervously. She replied as she stepped even closer to the Doctor who took a step back "And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you."

The Doctor was unsure how to react to that. So he settled for stuttering his reply. "Right... yes... sorry. Um... umm... umm, listen, lovely to catch up, but er, better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?"

Reinette commented incredulously "Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you since I was seven years old." The Doctor let out a quite laugh as he said "yeah, I suppose you have; I came the quick route." Reinette touched the Doctor's cheek, examining him. The Doctor's eyes widened at her touch.

She continued to study him. She was stuck on the decision weather to kiss him or not. But she had no idea if she felt those kinds of feelings for him. She had after all known him since she was a little girl, it some how seemed wrong. No she would simply not go down that path.

The Doctor suddenly felt uncomfortable. He realised that his stuttering was neither due to embarrassment nor attraction, but because he felt uncomfortable being close to this woman he remembered meeting as a mere child.

She was far too close for his peace of mind. She should have not been standing so close to him. He was not attracted to her. The fact he knew her when she was only a girl, tended to put him off.

There was just something disturbing and lecherous about how close she was standing to him. He watched as she shook her head before murmuring "no this is wrong. I should not be standing so close and in such an informal way to this man, I've known him since I was a child it is simply wrong and not done."

The Doctor let out a sigh of relieve as she moved away from him and heard what she had been murmuring. He was glad she seemed to agree with him. He sighed and said "I'm glad we seemed to agree on the subject of your closeness in my personal space."

Reinette smiled apologetically before saying "yes I am sorry. I was just seeing weather it felt right to be in such a close manner to you. It would seem not. I have known you since I was a child. You were my childhood friend, my protector who kept the monsters away"

Reinette turned when she heard a male calling out to her. She sighed and smiled before placing a quick and friendly kiss upon his cheek before quickly asking "will I ever see you again fire place man?" The Doctor smiled gently and replied "perhaps, who knows. I've come back so far haven't I? You'll just have to wait and see won't you."

Reinette beamed in delight before placing one last kiss upon his cheek before running out of the room, grabbing her purse on the way, as the male voice calling out to her got closer and sounded more impatient by the second.

The Doctor quickly left though the fire place just before the male entered the room and was able to catch him. He shook his head, glad that he would not have to deal with any uncomfortable sexual feelings towards Reinette. He knew that would have just been plain awkward when trying to protect her.


End file.
